tennis_acefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuichi Michimiya
Yuuichi Michimiya is the default name for the player's avatar and is the main playable character. Appearance Yuuichi is a tan Shiba Inu with a cream-colored underbelly and red-brown eyes. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform, a light blue-and-white polo shirt, and, in casual situations, a light blue tank top. Personality Yuuichi's main ambitions and overall attitudes stay the same, but his many of his decisions and tastes are dependant upon the player. History Yuuichi was previously a rising tennis star who was built up as being undefeatable, but after being defeated by Takagi Tanabe, he started losing match after match and ends up shrugging off his duties and stagnating his progress in school and tennis. After Kaito Morisaki and Kenma Sasaki visit, he feels the spark of enthusiasm that he needs and starts training. Relationships * Akiyoshi Michimiya - Younger brother * Shoichi Urata - Best friend, dateable character * Keisuke Urushihara - Friend, dateable character * Jun Kobayashi - Friend, dateable character * Saya Mizoguchi - Tennis club Captain, second-in-command to her and also her friend * Mikado Amanuma - Tennis club Coach * Kaito Morisaki - Tennis club Captain in junior years Trivia *He had a pet goldfish named Yamato when he was younger, that was unintentionally killed by Shoichi when he fed Yamato chocolate while looking after him when Yuuichi was away. *Yuuichi enjoys sleeping on the rooftop of the school. * He had a tendency to skip school assemblies, to the annoyance of the teachers. * He hates being called a Brocon. * Yuuichi has a strong hatred of green tea and anything green tea flavored. He also does not like milk. * Yuuichi is currently the only character who's been subjected to one of Shoichi's horrible concoctions, dubbed Mystery Food X, on screen. * Yuuichi has been assaulted by Saya a total of 3 times: he is kicked in the shin by Saya at the beginning of the visual novel for trying to skip out on the Exhibition match, he is hit in the stomach by Saya when she greets him at the concert hall, knockingthe wind out of him, and was violently shooken by Saya upon arriving late to the tournament for nearly causing he, herself, and Keisuke to not show up for their matches. * As stated by Shoichi, Yuuichi is a doting brother to Aki. This is due to the very close relationship the two have since Yuuichi primarily takes care of Aki due to their mother being away often for work and their father being deceased. It is also shown when he tries to object to Aki going out on his first date. * On Jun's route, when having dinner at the Kobayashi's home, Yuuichi reveals that his father was the victim of a hit and run and died sometime prior to the birth of Aki 12 years before the events of the visual novel. * He is notorious for deleting sponsorship emails from companies who wish to be his sponsor for his career. This somewhat changes when he receives a sponsorship offer from Regent, the largest tennis equipment company in the world. Instead of deleting the email, he simply puts his phone in his pocket, stating that you can't simply turn down a sponsorship offer from Regent. * He disapproves of close contact in public. (e.g hugs, beeing pet) * Yuuichi never had a serious Relationship before, he only dated girls and many considered him as some kind of Playboy, beeing the best tennis player on his School. But his friends call him a 'Heartbreaker' because he endet a lot of relationships by not responding to messages until they break up with him. * Yuuichi has sexual experience, but is still afraid of doing anything with Shoichi, Jun or Keisuke.